


Confession Is Good For The Soul

by Dreamwind



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close call brings about realizations and confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Is Good For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise Studio, Kodansha Publishing, Tokyopop, Viz Media, Koichi Tokita, Katsuyuki Sumisawa, and Akira Kanbe. This is a work of fiction not authorized, or in conjunction with, the official anime or manga. I make no money from this work of fiction.
> 
> Artwork for the banner was not done by me.
> 
> ___________  
> ___________

[ ](http://s28.photobucket.com/user/MiyuMoon/media/Confession%20copy_zpsblxjbadr.jpg.html)

Working for the Preventors wasn’t much different than what they had done in the war. Only this time they rarely used mobile suites, certainly not Gundams, and they were authorized by the Government. Still, it was mostly the same. They often worked on their own, or in pairs, to take down corrupt politicians, mafia bosses, and terrorists. Duo still broke into places he wasn’t supposed to just to blow stuff up, Trowa still spent his time off working as a clown in his sisters circus, Quarter still tried to run his father’s company while searching out his numerous sisters, Heero was still avoiding Relena and her stalker like tendencies, and WuFei still got lost in his books for a lack of anything else to do. All in all their lives changed very little.

At least on the outside.

Inside it was different. Heero had spent so many years trying to be the perfect soldier that he was only now, at twenty years of age, starting to go through what it meant to be a sexual being. Most humans started to go through the process at puberty, Heero wasn’t. He was well passed that point. But for the first time in his life he wasn’t intently focused of surviving each battle. He was able to actually contemplate Relena’s affection for him and his response to it, and compare it to the relationship he had only recently come to notice that Quatre and Trowa shared. After weeks of spying, list making, and contemplation, Heero had come to realize he did not find Relena, or any other female, to be sexually desirable. Needless to say, Relena had not been happy when he had told her to stop following him, that he was gay.

Licking his emotional wounds, Heero had retreated back into himself. He had gone back to focusing on his missions, missing the worried looks his fellow pilots cast at him. Things were about to change however. People couldn’t live with their head in the sand forever.

 

**Two Days & Seven Shoot-Outs Later **

 

Heero scowled at Sally Po and Wufei as they stood over him in the Preventors Med Bay. He did not need to be laid-up in a bed for this. Had they forgotten that he had been shot, jumped out a window, tumbled down a cliff without a parachute, broke a leg, and simply walked the damage off? He had been trained to be the best, had even been slightly genetically modified to be so. A sprained ankle and two minor gunshot wounds was hardly enough to warrant him being handcuffed to the bed in the private wing for a week.

“Don’t even think it, Heero,” growled Sally. “I’m sticking Wufei in here with you as a babysitter while I go to an overnight conference.”

“I am not -“

“Shut up, Heero.” Sally scowled at him. “If I get back and you are still here, and your vitals are in the clear, then I may just let you finish recuperating at your apartment.”

Heero scowled in return, one eye twitching as he fought back on the desire to simply knock her out and dive out the window into the courtyard below. “Fine.”

“Good.” Sally nodded at Wufei. “He’s all yours. Drug him if you need to, but keep him in that bed unless he has to take a piss.”

Wufei nodded and watched as Sally left the room, closing the door firmly behind her. “What did you do to piss her off?”

“Nothing.”

Wufei’s eyebrow arched, his gaze full of skepticism. 

Heero growled and crossed his arms over his chest, gaze flickering over Wufei nervously as the Chinese man continued to stare him down. Feeling heat rising in his cheeks, Heero rolled onto his side, ignoring the pain from the gunshot wound in his thigh. Tugging the thin blanket over his shoulder Heero tried to ignore the way he could still feel Wufei’s dark gaze lingering on him. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the fluttering in his belly at the thought of Wufei watching over him. 

He had been trying for weeks since his revelation to ignore the way sparks jolted his belly every time he was partnered with the stern young man. When he realized he was gay, he had at first thought this meant he would wake up one morning from dreams of Duo or Quatre doing unmentionable things to him. From everything he had found on the internet, he was likely to end up with a “twink.” Not that he was fully certain he understood all the connotations of the word. But the expected desire for his two friends never came. Instead he had become more aware of Wufei. Of how he moved, the way he licked his fingertips when turning pages of paper books, the way he closed his eyes and just savored the scent of his tea, the way his muscles tensed when he fought hand to hand, the way he licked his lips, the way his uniform pants always seemed to perfectly cup the round curves of his buttocks…

Heero bit his lip and forced the thoughts away. Ignoring the heated pulse between his legs, where the one piece of flesh he had previously been able to ignore, demanded attention. He kept his eyes shut, tried to ignore the way he could just barely pick up the scent of Wufei’s shampoo being blown about by the air conditioning system, and tried to sleep. If he slept then he wouldn’t be so conscious of the time passing, or Wufei’s presence. 

 

*~*~*~*

 

Wufei sighed and sat down in the seat near the door, pulling out his tablet from his jacket. If Heero wasn’t going to talk to him, then he would just sit back and read one of the many books he had yet to finish. He knew pushing Heero would solve nothing. His best bet to get his occasional partner to open up was simply to wait until he was ready. Wufei knew something was bothering him, and he knew Heero was astute enough to know Wufei was aware. So it really was only a matter of time.

Flipping through the digital pages of his book, Wufei allowed himself to drift, contemplating his life, his job, his friendship, and the spark of desire that flickered in his chest. Hours went by and night was settling it’s soft touch upon the world like a mother tucking in her child at night. The HQ that was normally a bustling chaos of agents and support staff, stilled and went silent. A sleeping giant just waiting for the sun’s return so it could go back watching over it’s flock. Glancing up only occasionally from his tablet, Wufei made sure to watch his teammate. Heero was just as sneaky as Duo, but not nearly as obviously so. Duo was like the incarnation of mischief, Heero was like the subtle trick of a good booby-trap just waiting for the right idiot to trigger it.

Wufei knew damn well that Heero would be waiting for him to slip up so he could try and sneak away. Not that Wufei or the other medical staff would let that happen. He had noticed Sally had made sure her most dangerous nurses were posted for the night shift, and they had more than enough practice after the last few years, to know the most likely plans for escape from the medical ward and had the tactical training to ensure even a Gundam pilot would have a damn hard time getting out. So he let himself relax just slightly when he glanced up around 1:00 am to find that Heero had actually fallen asleep. 

Setting the tablet down on the small table next to his chair, Wufei stood up and moved over to where the jug of tea was sitting next to the bed. Opening the top he carefully snipped the contents, one eyebrow arching in surprise as the faint scent of one of Sally’s experimental sleeping drugs wafted in the steam. Glancing back at Heero, Wufei couldn’t help but smirk when he realized the nurse who had brought the tea at dinner, had been smart enough to drug Heero into sleeping in such a way that he hadn’t even noticed he had willingly taken the drug. He would have to recommend Sally get that nurse a raise.

Capping the jug again to keep the tea warm, just in case, Wufei walked over to the bed. He stood over Heero for a long moment, watching the other man sleep. For once a peaceful look gracing the normally stern features. Hesitating for only a moment, Wufei reach out and brushed aside Heero’s bangs. His fingers trailing briefly over the strong cheekbones and jaw, lingering briefly over the lush lips that had featured in Wufei thoughts a bit too much recently.

Flushing, he jerked his fingers back as if someone was about to walk in and see him touching - caressing - his partner. The room remained still and near silent, the only noise the pounding of his own heart, and the steady breathing of the pilot sleeping before him. There was no one to see him allow himself the luxury of touching Heero. Still, it would be safer if he didn’t. If he let himself touch again he might never stop, his desire to know every inch of the body on the bed nearly impossible to ignore. 

“Wufei…”

Wufei jerked his gaze up to Heero’s face at the whisper of his name. Heero was still asleep though, eyes twitching with dreams beneath his eyelids. Heero was dreaming of him?

Wufei licked his lips nervously and reached out, stroking his fingers through Heero’s hair. Heero leaned into the touch, arching so that the long column of his neck was barred to Wufei’s hungry gaze. Wufei’s breath caught in his throat at his sight. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He wanted desperately to lean down and lick up that long column of tempting flesh. He wanted to know what Heero’s skin tasted like, what his pulse felt like against his tongue, what sounds he would make…

Wufei jerked back as he shook off the thoughts, only to feet as his wrist was caught in a firm grip. 

“Wufei…”

He gasped, staring at the large hand encircling his wrist in a firm, gentle grip. “Heero?”

“Love you, Wufei,” Heero said with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Wufei blushed and stepped closer to Heero’s bedside. He rested hi hands against the slim metal rail on the bed. “I love you too, Heero.”

Heero smiled up at him, his cobalt eyes glassy from the sedatives in the tea, but in their depth something ignited as he looked up at Wufei.


End file.
